


【普奇x你】这位神父请你矜持

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	【普奇x你】这位神父请你矜持

你和你的家人住在美国乡下一栋带院子的小别墅里。  
你有两个同母异父的姐姐和弟弟。尽管你不是父亲亲生的女儿，他还是将你视如己出，尽心抚养。听说你的母亲曾是个风流佳人，但她现在已经抛弃过往和家人在一起平稳度日。  
从没有人提起过你的生父，你也不想问，因为你不感兴趣。  
你的生活不算诸事顺利，只能说是勉勉强强。并且对于一个十七岁的美国少女来说，这样的人生未免有些无趣了。

某天你家来了一位借宿的神父。也不知是父亲还是母亲的熟识。他在你家莫名其妙地住了下来，父母和你的姐姐弟弟都自然而然地亲近了这个深色皮肤，相貌俊美的神父，而你却感到有些微妙。  
他刚到你家时就用一双漂亮的黑眼珠鉴赏工艺品一般打量了你半天。这让你感到畏惧。  
你并不喜欢陌生人，也不怎么喜欢神职人员。他们总给你一种因为过度清高而产生的距离感。  
而你的姐姐和弟弟都很喜欢他，父母也和他相谈甚欢，似乎家里只有你一个人对这位神父抱有小小的不满。  
他在你家住了一个星期，行事作风都极有礼貌，性格也沉稳得无可挑剔。这更让你感到疏远。  
尽管如此，你还是要承认他很讨常人喜欢，端正立体的五官和笔挺的身形十分引人注目，神父服上的十字架给他增添了一种庄严肃穆的美感。这甚至让你有些羡慕，并且越发对他感到莫名的厌恶。  
他似乎察觉了你对他的微妙态度，因此偶尔会向你搭话，似乎像在展示自己的友好以博你的喜欢似的。  
例如——某天早上你的弟弟弗雷德放了一只甲虫在你的衣服上，听见了惊叫声赶来的普奇神父不仅帮你拿走了这只虫子，还平静地告诉弗雷德他不可以捉弄姐姐。甚至你的父母都没有这么向着你。  
他还在你和同学吵架后送了你一只形状匀称，色泽饱满的苹果以表安慰。不同于同校那些喜欢大吼大叫惹你心烦的男生，他稳重而友好。可这对你来说是另一种压力，简直就是某种精神上的暴力。  
十七岁少女的情绪真的很难一言以蔽之，于是就这样，他搭话，你就回应，说不上彬彬有礼，只能算客套的敷衍。这种模式一直持续了下去，在这栋房子里微妙地保持了好几天。

某天晚饭聊天时，你的父母聊到关于你很讨厌同校打橄榄球的男生，你的家人们都哄笑了起来，尤其是你的姐姐。  
“可不是嘛，xx讨厌的人可多了去了，打橄榄球不喜欢，踢足球也不喜欢，弹吉他的越远越好，我想能入她法眼的男人没几个。”  
她举着盛满了奶油蘑菇汤的汤勺打趣道。  
你有些尴尬，半口蔬菜沙拉含在嘴里不知该不该继续咀嚼。  
令你难堪的是，那位神父也笑着接话了。他开了个小小的玩笑。  
“我想她也不怎么喜欢我。”  
他的语气还是那种和你搭话时的友好态度。你急忙抬头想说话，可是那半口沙拉还在你嘴里。  
父亲抢在你前面开口。  
“你们不了解xx，神父大人，我猜她非常喜欢您，可她就是那样的性格，越喜欢什么人越疏远什么人。”  
他说罢就和你的家人一起笑了起来，你的脸已经快红透了，你想立刻否认，可出于礼貌你没办法说自己讨厌他。  
“啊哦~看看谁脸红了?”  
你的姐姐甚至看着你怪腔怪调地说道。  
“我要睡觉了，你们继续吃吧。”  
你果断吞掉了沙拉，拿着盘子和刀叉冲进厨房，路过那位神父身边时，你瞥见他低着头，礼貌地微笑着。不同于姐姐的轻浮和父亲的多话，他照顾了你的情绪，只是礼貌而友好地微笑着。  
真是受够了。你想。

这周日你的学校有场橄榄球比赛，你的家人都要去看，你也要去，因为你是被迫选上的参赛选手。  
普奇神父不会去这一点让你松了口气，光是想象一下他坐在观众席看你在场上挨打的样子你就喘不过气。  
他说自己需要留在家里做祷告，不能去现场他很可惜。  
“这确实可惜，我还想和他坐在一起来着的。”  
你的姐姐叹息道。  
“别傻了斯嘉丽，他是个神父！他喜欢上帝，不是像你这样的蠢女人，况且你和詹姆斯还没搞清楚呢。他天天来我学校叫我给你传话，烦透了。”  
你没好气地泼她冷水。  
“哦~~我的詹姆斯大宝贝。你觉得在我们的婚礼上请普奇神父做见证人如何?”  
她的手背扶着额头，做出一副快晕倒的样子。  
“听上去蠢透了。”

你一点也不喜欢斯嘉丽那个叫詹姆斯的追求者，他总是管你叫哭丧脸，并且他在星期天的橄榄球比赛上一拳打晕了你。  
“哦！老天啊！！”  
斯嘉丽在观众席大喊一声，面色绯红，看上去是被詹姆斯狗熊般的英姿迷住了。  
于是你被她和父亲扛回了家。斯嘉丽还绘声绘色地向普奇神父描述了一遍你被一拳击倒并且被拖拽在地擦伤了膝盖的经历。  
直到你叫着让她住嘴。  
“我可以为她处理伤口，你们可以继续回去看比赛。但我需要知道医疗箱在哪里。”  
神父看着你们自荐道。他靠在卧室门口的门槛边盯着你腿上的擦伤。你吓得急忙摇头。  
“不，不，不用了先生，我想斯嘉丽需要干点活。”  
“我觉得挺好，我不想错过比赛，爸爸也不想，别那么自私，妹妹。”  
“斯嘉丽说得对，费雷德就要上场了，你弟弟不会希望只有妈妈在观众席的。”  
确实是十分有力的理由，他们就这么扬长而去，留下你和那位神父大眼瞪小眼。你还坐在卧室的床上，现在快尴尬死了。  
“把腿抬起来吧。”  
普奇神父从门那儿走过来对你说，他蹲下身从床底的医疗箱里拿出酒精和绷带。你红着脸脱掉头盔放在身边的床单上，将血淋淋的腿伸给了他。  
他握住你的脚踝和腿肚，仔细查看了一下你的擦伤。你能感觉到他修长温暖的手指紧贴着你的皮肤。  
“伤口里有很多灰尘和泥土，需要先清理一下，”他抬头看了你一眼，“希望你不会介意。”  
你点点头。  
于是他托起你的腿，唇瓣抵上了你的膝盖，舌尖舔舐着你的伤口。  
“您在做什么！”  
你整个人一哆嗦，飞快夹紧了腿，一阵酥痒难耐的感觉从双腿延伸到肚子。  
“清理伤口。我可以继续吗？”  
他抬头看着你，暂时将你的脚踝搭在自己的膝盖上，你冰凉的脚尖抵着他的小腹。  
你的脸已经全红了，你本能想拒绝并将他一脚踹开，但鬼使神差地，你说了句:“您继续……”  
于是他低下头继续以唇舌和你的肌肤相触碰。疼痛和酥痒让你浑身发麻，一动也不能动。  
“啊……”  
你呻吟出声。这一声怎么听都不像是因为疼痛而发出的呻吟。  
普奇神父听见了，他抬起头看着你。  
你捂住嘴，试图遮住自己羞红的脸色。  
“你……”  
他歪过头开口，你咽了口唾液，心脏快要跳出来了。  
他的手搭在了你身边的床单上，探身凑近了你。此时他就像是一条闪着磷光的黑色的蛇向你嘶声游走过来。  
“你想让我吻你吗？”  
他用一种神圣又庄严的语调问你。就好像是在婚礼上询问新婚夫妇是否愿意共度终生。  
你点了点头，伸直脖子有些焦急地等待着。  
于是他捧着你的后脑勺吻住了你。口腔温暖湿润。  
你环住他的脖子和脑袋，不断求索他的舌头，双腿环上了他精瘦紧实的腰。  
你感到自己后仰着倒在了床上，宽大的球服被拨至肩下，他的吻落在了你光裸的颈肩和前胸。  
燥热席卷了你的全身，你闭着眼难耐地在床上扭动。  
“抽屉里有避孕套……”  
你用最后一丝理智告诉他。  
“孕育生命是神圣的。”  
“但我不想怀上一个神父的孩子。”  
你看着他的眼睛，胳膊举在头顶，头发散乱在床单上。  
他沉默地盯着你，拉松了自己的领口，动手解开了绣着十字架的外衣。里面是一件白色的长衫，那也被他解开了扣子，滑落到地上。  
当他掀起外衣时，你看见了他的鳄鱼皮皮带。  
“原来神父也会系这种皮带……”  
“你好像对神职人员有很大误解，小姐。”  
他说着在你的注视下解开了皮带，又褪去了包裹着阳具的内裤，露出腰和大腿性感的深色皮肤，看上去十分有力的腰腹让你禁不住咽了口口水。  
你只敢看他的腰和腿，目光十分拘谨。在你心脏还在怦怦乱跳时，他抓着你的手按向他精壮的的胸膛，感受他平稳的心跳。  
“你相信吸引力吗？”  
他问。  
“什么?”  
“吸引力……”他说着一只手将你的手腕压在床上，用那双漂亮的黑眼睛打量着你光裸的躯体，“我就是因为吸引力才会到这里来。”  
他说着将宽大的手覆盖在你的胸乳。你握上他那只温暖的手，十指交差感受着他揉捏的动作。  
“轻点。”  
你提醒他，毕竟你的胸部还在发育，受不了他这么大力的揉弄，这让你感到疼痛。  
放在你胸部的力量收敛了，同时他已经将挺立的阴茎抵在了你的双腿之间。  
“啊……”  
你禁不住夹紧了双腿。  
他将一只膝盖伸到你的腿间，迫使你分开双腿，随后一挺腰，让那硕大的物什进入了你的小穴。  
听着你的哀嚎，他低喃着安慰你，下身的物什慢慢往里面送，好一会儿才整根没入。  
在你的呻吟中，他皱起了眉，表情不再那么平静沉稳，一滴透明的汗顺着他的脸颊滴了下来。  
你想起姐姐斯嘉丽说过做爱少不了接吻，你深以为然，于是伸手去摸索面前这位神父坚毅的脸侧，抱着他的脖子让他低头吻你。  
他照做了，滚烫的唇几乎灼伤了你，深不见底的眼眸让你感到畏惧。但你还是抱着他的脑袋和他的舌深深纠缠。  
这位神父，这位高洁的教职人员刚刚诱惑了一位十七岁的少女爬上的他的床笫，在他的身下辗转承欢。就像那条诱惑了夏娃偷尝禁果的蛇一样。你觉得他应该被钉在十字架上接受惩罚。  
但你目前是舍不得这样做的，因为你已经痴迷于他的吻无法抽身了。他灵巧又温暖的舌头在你的口腔里循循善诱，教会你忘情而柔和地与他相互撕咬唇瓣。当他终于放开你时，你万分不舍地凑上去追寻。  
“别，别走。”  
你抱着他的脑袋挽留他。  
“不要贪心，好姑娘。”  
他告诉你。  
但你怎么能不贪心，你为这句话感到受伤并气恼，于是你不听话地继续凑了上去，舌尖舔舐着他的嘴角。  
你说他诱惑了你，其实你也在诱惑他，你对他来说就像是一只唱着魅惑歌谣的海妖一样。因此他暂时抛开了理性，顺应着你的渴求低头吻你。  
其实他的内心深处很乐意这么做，因为他也贪恋你柔软的口腔，正如你为他的吻而沉沦。他离开你又追寻，半是诱惑半是强迫。如此反复了好几次，他终于认为该结束了，于是用食指压住了你的舌头，轻吻你的鼻尖以提醒你你们应该继续主题了。  
你用舌根舔了舔他的手指表示勉强答应。  
他的阳具已经在你体内忍耐多时了，换做别的男性可能早就崩溃爆发了，可他是一名伟大的神父，拥有极好的自制力。  
下身被顶撞的快感让你难以自持，你抱着他的脖颈，双手渴求般地抚摸他微微弓起的背脊。他深色的背部肌肉紧绷着并且不断微颤，呈现出一种诱人的块状。  
你能看见他染上了情欲的侧脸，那使你第一次知道庄严神圣和情色是两个好不冲突的词汇，从窗帘透进的阳光撒在他的额角，让他的皮肤闪闪发亮，看上去像是一名来自天堂的神使。  
他严苛地对待你，不顾你欲拒还迎的阻挡，每一次都深而重地进入你，再在你的失声喊叫中毫不留情地拔出。  
可他又那么仁慈，无微不至地抚慰了你难以满足的欲望，让你无法不去眷恋他的肌肤和身体。  
不同于你所认识的任何一位男性，他的身上散发着一股果味蜡烛燃烧的香气，连同他那有力的腰每一下撞击你的胯部带来的酥麻感，这一切让你头晕目眩，哀叫不止。你的嗓子甚至已经快喊哑了。  
说来也奇怪，平日里他对你那么友善，你却始终没有发觉他的优点。而现在他把你压在身下略有些粗暴地贯穿，你却自发地感到了他的伟大和神圣。  
他是一条美丽的蛇，紧紧缠绕着你，向你炫耀着身上绚丽的磷光。  
“奉献给我吧，好姑娘。”  
他呼吸粗重地在你耳边低喃，身下的动作越来越狠。  
你被他弄得神志不清，一心只想和他紧紧地交缠，于是你克制住呻吟尖叫，支起软绵绵的身体，紧抱住他的肩膀，喑哑着对他说。  
“我……我爱您。”   
他浑身一颤，在你的尖声哀嚎中将你送上了高潮，同时自己也交代在了你体内。  
那感觉太好了，你的舌尖都舒服地探了出来，双臂紧紧抱着他的肩，哀叫声盖过了他的喘息。

“我会被惩罚吗？我是说做了这种事以后。”  
呼吸平稳后，你赤裸着躺在他的臂弯中问他，身上盖着他那件绣着不可侵犯的十字架的黑袍子。  
“当然不会，因为你是个好孩子。”  
他侧过头看着你，一条修长的腿探进你的双腿之间。  
“我不是好孩子，我不仅翘课还拿棒球棍子敲人脑袋。”  
“那是小错，我会教你改正。”  
“然后呢？”  
你追问道，指关节眷恋地轻轻磨蹭他的下巴。  
他捧着你的头低头吻住你，膝盖抵住你湿润的腿根。  
“然后，你会和我一起去往天堂。”

“斯嘉丽，你想去天堂吗？”  
后来你在某天晚饭前给大家盛意大利菜汤时问斯嘉丽。  
她放下自己的口红和小镜子，抬起头看着你一只胳膊撑着桌子，心不在焉晃动长柄汤勺的样子，对你做了个手势——食指和中指连续弯曲了两下。  
“你是说和詹姆斯一起去‘那种’天堂吗?”  
你对她嫌弃地皱了皱眉。  
“我想……‘那种’天堂我已经去过了。”   
你压低声音说，并且用撑着桌子的那只手对她做了个相同的手势。  
斯嘉丽露出了看动物园里的大猩猩表演算数时的惊奇表情，随后又露出不以为然的神态。  
“你?我不信你能找到称心如意的男人。”  
你冲她神秘地笑了笑，没有回答。  
“靠，不会是真的吧？快告诉我！什么感觉?真的很棒吗？”  
斯嘉丽也压低声音惊叫道。  
你凑了过去，本想小声告诉她你的感受，可你突然之间瞥见普奇神父正襟危坐在不远处的沙发上。于是你立刻改口道。  
“我为什么要告诉你?亲爱的斯嘉丽?”  
说罢你就扔下汤勺和画了一半妆的斯嘉丽，飞奔回了自己的卧室。  
“快给我回来啊！小婊砸！”  
她在你身后喊道。  
那位普奇神父的脑袋往你们的方向歪了歪，不可察觉地笑了一下。


End file.
